Wooden doors have a certain level of weakness with respect to warping since wood reacts in a non uniform manner to heat and humidity. Therefore, when the external temperature decreases to zero and the interior of the home is more than 20° C., it is possible that the door undergoes warping. In another case, when it is very humid outside and very dry inside of the home, the wood pieces undergo a high level of stress due to the humidity differential.